Nicktoons Kart Racers
Nicktoons Kart Racers is a reimagining of the 2018 title Nickelodeon Kart Racers developed by Existence Software for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Nicktoons Kart Racers is the fourth kart racing title featuring a variety of Nickelodeon properties, succeeding 2000's Nicktoons, 2006's Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, and 2009's Nicktoons Nitro. Gameplay Nicktoons Kart Racers is a party kart racer with racecourses based on locales from various Nickelodeon animated series. Each race consists of ten racers, who are able to hinder their opponents with a variety of different items that can be earned by driving through orange Splat Bubbles. Depending on their placement at the end, racers earn a different amount of points (10 for first place, 9 for second, 8 for third, and so on) that determines their overall placement. Nicktoons Kart Racers also features dynamic courses with two modes of racing, and a player's vehicle will seamlessly shift between their normal kart form, for grounded racing, and their boat form, for racing atop pools of green slime. While characters primarily share the same stats, with these being determined by the player's choice of vehicle parts, all playable characters have one "preferred" stat, which gives them a slight increase in one of the five available areas: * Road Speed determines the racer's top speed on the road. * Off-Road Speed determines the racer's top speed when boating. * Acceleration determines the time it takes for the racer to return to top speed after slowing down. * Handling determines the control a player has over their vehicle and the amount of traction it has on the ground. * Slime determines the amount of slime they collect when driving over slime puddles and the speed of their boost. When racing on the ground racers can drive over puddles of slime to fill their Slime Meter, which can be used to perform up to three boosts of speed. As racers can also boat atop pools of slime, their Slime Meter will be filled automatically while in this mode, albeit at a slower speed than when in kart mode. No matter if racing on the ground or on water, the player can also drift around corners, tightening their turns, and, when they go off jumps, perform tricks. Performing tricks and drifting can also fill up the racer's Slime Meter, and doing these enough may also cause the racer to have slime dumped on them, completely filling up their Slime Meter. Races There are several different types of races that players can compete in. Aside from the basic race type there are Elimination Races, Checkpoint Races, and Battle Races. When playing on Hard or Expert difficulty in Championship Mode, these different race types will often take effect after the first lap of certain races. * 'Race's are the most basic game mode. Ten racers must complete three laps of a course, with the amount of points earned at the end of a race depending on their placement at the end of the race. * 'Elimination Race's are the most common type of race variant that appears in Championship Mode. In an Elimination Race, the racer in last place will be eliminated after a certain amount of time has passed, and the game ends when only one racer remains. The amount of time before a character is eliminated begins with 30 seconds and depletes as racers are eliminated. * 'Checkpoint Race's are a slight variant of the normal race mode, which also combines some elements of the Elimination Race mode. In a Checkpoint Race, arrow signs are spawned around the course, and racers have to pass by the sign on the side it points towards. If they do not pass a checkpoint on the correct side, they will earn an X on the top-right corner of the screen. Failing to correctly pass a checkpoint five times will have the racer eliminated. Unlike in Elimination Races, the race will end once all remaining racers complete three laps. * 'Battle Race's are a special type of race in which players are forced to make use of the game's items. While the aim of a Battle Race is to complete three laps of the course, all racers have a Health Gauge that depletes as they take damage. Once a racer's Health Gauge has been completely emptied, they are eliminated from the race. All race types can also be played in Team Mode, with all racers being separated into two teams of five. In Team Mode, racers on the same team can not harm each other, and, in normal races, all of the points they earn in a race go towards their team's total score. Playable Characters There are 52 playable characters in Nicktoons Kart Racers. The game features 20 characters available by default, and other characters can be purchased via "Splats" earned by competing in races. The default 25 characters' preferred stats are split evenly between the five, and the purchasable characters, of which there are also 25, continue this trend. The default characters are ones that are more well-known and hail from more-modern (or currently-running) Nicktoons, while those that can be purchased in the shop primarily originate from classic Nickelodeon television series. Two additional characters are unlocked through other methods besides being purchased through the shop. Starter Characters Purchasable Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games